X-men One-shots
by helluvaride4
Summary: Reader inserts: (REQUESTS ARE OPEN!)
1. Your Drunk (LoganxReader)

You were extremely pissed off right now. Of course you shouldn't be on your birthday but you couldn't help it, you were trying so badly to impress the metal clawed man with your (f/c) shirt that showed most of your chest and a pair of jeans that made you have a bubble butt. But, of course, Logan was busy with something else. Ever since you first met said man, you fell for him. Hard. But yet whenever you try to talk to him, he'd either just ignore you or when he does pay attention to you. He just waves a hello to you and walks off to go flirt with Jean fucking Gray!

When you saw Jean make the love of your life laugh, you couldn't take it anymore. So you just left to go into your room and take a nice warm bath to try and calm yourself down. But you only stripped yourself all the way to your underwear, surprised when you saw Logan come in. "Why didn't you knock?" You asked him. He turned to face you, his eyes widened when he saw you without clothes on. Soon closing the door and locking it. Soon taking his clothes off too.

You blushed when you saw his body, it was so glorious. Your blush grew when you saw how big his cock was. He looked up at you, smirking. He never did that to you, ever, "Well. You gonna take those off or do I have to?" He asked you. You took off your underwear. Though the bra was harder to take off, luckily Logan walked over to you and unclasped it, throwing it on the floor, his eyes took in your silky smooth breasts.

"Why did you hide this from me?" He asked. You were shocked. But then it turned to anger, he was obviously drunk and thinking that you were Jean. You wanted Logan to love you and you wanted to give yourself to him. But not when he was drunk. "Logan, you don't know what your doing." You said. "Your drunk," You wished that he would feel the same way you do, but until he does. You weren't going to do what he wanted you to. Before you could get away from him, he caught your arm. Throwing you onto your bed softly. You didn't know what got into you but you just bent down on all fours on your own bed. As if awaiting for him to fuck you mercilessly.

"Atta girl." Logan said. You felt his dick go inside your pussy without your permission. He started slow and steady, but soon went in hard. Making you moan in pleasure. He kept riding you as if you were his own slut, you felt tears start to roll down your cheeks, but you rubbed them. If he wants you for one night, at least try to enjoy it while he's still drunk. Soon enough, you were on top of him. Riding Logan up and down, you moaned. You felt your pussy was about to explode, you didn't want to ruin the moment by coming into him first, but you couldn't take it anymore. "Ahh!" You cried, you finally came. Logan groaned in pleasure. But soon after, he finally came also. Your cheeks turned red when your pussy was flooded with the drunk man's come.

After you both came, you got off of Logan. Lying next to him. Earning yourself a nice squeeze on your ass. "Didn't think yah felt tha way 'bout ma (y/n)." Logan chuckled. You were shocked. But said nothing, he moved his hand upward to pull you closer to him so you could both rest.

 **[Next Day]**

You woke up the next morning, thinking that what just happened last night was just a dream, sighing to yourself, you were about to get up. Until you felt a pair of strong arms keep you in place. Your cheeks turned red. "Mornin' (y/n)" Logan yawned, "Um... Hi... Can you let go?" You asked. He obeyed. Allowing you to get out of your bed. "I love you." You whispered to him. But he heard. "I love yah too bub." He said. Getting up also. You were surprised.

Turning to him. "What? Yah really think Jean's on ma mind 24/7?" He smiled. "Well... I've been trying to catch your attention... But, you always seem more interested in Jean." You looked to the ground. Soon looking back at him. "Maybe your still drunk." You sighed. Walking to your bathroom, only shocked to see Logan come in also, closing the door and locking it. "Still think I'm drunk?" He asked you with a slight smirk. "Well, why else would you have done those things to me?" You asked him.

"If I asked yah out tonight, what'd yah say?" He said. "Um... W-when?" You blushed. "How 'bout 10." He winked. "Well... I'd um... I'd love to..." You replied. Stepping into the shower. "(y/n)?" Logan asked. "Yes?" You turned to him. "Mind if I join ya in this shower?" He asked. And ever since that day, the two of you started dating ever since. And whenever you guys had the time, Logan would either take you to the nearest hotel or his/your bedroom and do unspeakable things to you, everyone was happy for you two. Especially Jean who was the one who gave Logan the idea to begin with!

 **Hope you guys liked this! I'll make more soon, and you can also request any one-shots with any X-man whether its a reader insert or junk like that, now for the Overwatch gang!**


	2. The Kiss (LoganxReader)

You were in Kitty's room during your sleepover, and tonight's game was one you dreaded the most: Truth or Dare. It was Rogue's turn to pick which game they'd play and she had to pick the game you loathed the most. But, honestly, Rogue always chose that game no matter what. And every time she picked it, you'd always choose truth. You were afraid of what the girls would make you do if you picked dare. But this time, Rogue made sure that we didn't pick the same thing as before. Or else we'd have to do something/say something embarrassing that we can't leave our rooms for weeks!

After Rogue picked truth she turned to you with a devilish smirk. "(y/n), truth or dare?" She asked. You gulped nervously. But then sighed. Rogue was the only one whom knew of your feelings for a certain metal clawed feral. And you knew the moment you say truth, you would never be able to look Logan in the eye ever again. "Dare." You muttered. But everyone heard. "I dare you tah go tah Logan's room an' kiss his lips." She said. You felt the color drain out of you.

Is she insane!? The moment you go into that man's room when he never let's _anyone_ , except the professor and the southern belle, in there. You'll never come back out alive! Of course you wanted badly to taste what the Canadian's lips tasted like, but you didn't want your first kiss from him end with him carving your tombstone!

"Rogue, are you nuts?" You exclaimed. "Yeah, the moment (y/n) goes in there, we'll never see her again!" Jubilee added. "A dare's a dare, Jubes. 'Sides, what's tha worst that could happen?" Rogue crossed her arms. "Um, Logan could turn me into a _shish ca-bob_!" You said. "He does claim that he's the best there is at what he does." You added. "You gonna go or do yah wanna get tha punishment?" Rogue asked, looks like she wasn't going to give you mercy.

Sighing, you left the safety of Kitty's bedroom to go into the horror's of the Wolverine's room. You made it to the door. Quietly, you opened it, and fortunately, there hinges weren't squeaking. You slid your head inside. Mentally sighing in relief when you saw he was asleep. You tip-toed as silent as possible to him. Noticing the empty bottles of beer everywhere. 'Does he drink anything other than beer?' You thought. You finally got to his bed where he seemed to be sleeping peacefully. You couldn't help but get hypnotized at how peaceful he looked when he wasn't stabbing people with those hidden claws kept inside his knuckles. You wanted so badly to feel the cold metal knives. But you knew this had to be quick before he wakes up suddenly and tries to stab you. You quickly moved your (h/l) (h/c) hair to your right shoulder and leaned down to his level to taste his lips. You were shocked by how soft they were. But also quite disgusted by how they tasted of alcohol and cigarettes.

You slowly got off him, but suddenly, you were pulled back down to taste his lips again. You were surprised by the impact, even more surprised when Logan threw you onto his bed. His mouth came next to your ear. "If you just wanted a kiss, you could've just woke me and asked." His husky voice and hot breath made you nervous. "I-I'm sorry.." You whispered. "Too late fer that, cuz now I'll haf tah punish yah." He winked. His lips were on yours again before you knew it. Soon, the simple, gentle kiss you gave him turned into a heated make-out caused by his tongue playing with yours. And since then, if you've done something to piss Logan off, he would always find a way to punish you. And you've actually started enjoying it. A lot, and you knew that he liked you as much as you liked him whenever he slaps your ass or gives you bruises that are visible for everyone to see when he sees a guy flirting with you so they'll know that you belong to him. And you couldn't have it any other way.

 **This was requested by BoredAsHeck, well, the part that says since then is only an extended ending that I added just for fun since I just can't get enough of reading those smut/lemon X-menxReader inserts! And if you have any requests, please feel free to ask away and I'll make it!**


	3. The Wedding (LoganxReader)

**Here's another request from hughjackmanluver, hope you enjoy!**

Everyone was all on the dancefloor slow dancing with the newly weds Scott and Jean Summers. Well, everyone except you and your boyfriend of two years Logan Howlet, or as he calls himself: Wolverine. You knew that he doesn't dance, but you tried anyhow. "Logan, would you care to dance?" You asked him.

"No." He stated. "Please." You begged. "(y/n), you know I don't dance. So quit asking." He said. You sighed. "If you danced with me then we'll do whatever you want," You offered. He was quiet for awhile. Until he finally agreed and started dragging you towards the dancefloor. You were surprised at how good of a dancer he was. The others were amazed. How he held you close to him made you feel safe and secure in his arms. But he soon let go. You looked at him but felt as if you were going to cry when he bent down on one knee and held out the ring you've been having your sights on before the two of you became a couple. "(y/n) (y/ln), will you marry me?" He asked. The tears finally came down. "Yes." You said. Logan slid the ring through your finger and stood up to kiss you passionately. Just like during your actual wedding day.

Everyone was happy for you. And soon enough, the two of you had your own kids whom were both girls that you named (d/n) and (d/n). You and Logan couldn't have been happier.


End file.
